Snowbound
by Lurker248
Summary: Hey all! This is my first Digimon fanfic. Mimato. The DigiDestined go to the mountains to ski. Sounds boring, but read it anyway. =)
1. Default Chapter Title

Snowbound  
Part 1- Vacation Time!  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Digimon: Digital Monsters. It belongs to Toei Animation, Saban, and Fox Kids. I only own the plot, and any made up Digimon (I'm not gonna spoil it for you yet! ^_^)  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! This part will be focused around Mimi, other than anyone else. This'll be a Mimato fic. By the way, the DigiDestined are teenagers here. (Like around 16.) Sorry if this part is a little boring, but it's just the beginning.  
  
"Hurry up, Mimi, darling. You know Sora told you to get ready by 3!" Mimi's mother called up the stairs. She looked at her watch, and tapped her foot impatiently.   
Mimi ran down the stairs, a suitcase in each hand. She was out of breath. Palmon was behind her. Mimi dropped both suitcases, and they fell to the floor with a crash. "Sorry, mom. I just had to pack a few more things."  
"Oh. Remind me again, darling, where are you and your friends going?" Ms. Tachikawa asked.   
"Umm," Mimi said, "We were going to go to the mountains, for a few days, to ski before winter's over."  
"Oh, that's right," Mimi's mother replied. A car horn honked outside.  
"Bye mom! That's probably Sora!" Mimi yelled, picking up her suitcases, and running out the door. Palmon followed her.  
"Have a nice time, Mimi!" Her mother called, as she ran out the door.  
Mimi stepped out into the brisk winter day, and looked around. The grass and trees sparkled with a light frost. She looked around, and saw a blue minivan parked to the side of the road. She ran up to it, the best she could, with the two suitcases in her hands.   
The passenger side window rolled down, and Mimi could see Sora, waving. "Hi, Mimi! Get in, we still have to pick up Tai and Kari."  
Mimi opened the side door, and Palmon jumped in. She saw Izzy in one of the front seats, staring at his laptop, and typing furiously. Tentomon was beside him. Next to Izzy were Joe, and Gomamon. Joe was turned around in his seat, talking to the people in the backseat. Mimi looked in the backseat, and saw Matt, T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon. Mimi looked back at Sora. "Where am I supposed to put my stuff?" She asked.  
"In the trunk, " Sora replied.  
Mimi walked around the side of the van, and saw that the trunk was already opened for her. She barely lifted both of her suitcases enough to put it in. She closed the trunk, and walked back to the opened door, and got in. She made her way to the back, and squished herself in. Palmon got on her lap. The van began to move down the road. "So," She asked, "Watcha talking about?"  
"Oh nothing," Joe replied. "Just about how I can't ski and probably will break an arm or something."  
"I wonder how it would feel to have arms…" Gomamon asked.  
"It's not that bad," Gabumon responded.  
"Aww, Joe, it won't be that bad!" T.K replied to Joe. "You just have to learn first. I don't know how to ski that much either, so we can just learn together. What about you, Mimi?"  
"Oh… I know how to ski a little bit…" Mimi trailed off.   
Sora turned around from her seat in the front. "Don't worry guys, if you can't ski, you can always do something else. Or you can just learn. I don't think the majority of us know how to ski. After all, it WAS my mom's idea. I just thought it would be fun." Sora shrugged, and turned back around.  
Izzy looked up from his laptop. "I'm sure the instructors there are professional enough to teach us how to ski." He looked back down at the monitor, and began to type again.  
The gang began to talk for a while, until they got to Tai and Kari's house. Sora's mother honked the horn, and the door to Tai's house opened. Tai ran out, with a black backpack on his back, and Agumon in his arms. Kari came out, with a pink backpack, and Gatomon following her. Tai ran up to the minivan, and opened the door. He climbed into the van, and sat in one of the front seats, next to Izzy. Kari, on the other hand, climbed into the back, and sat by T.K. Gatomon sat on Kari's lap, and Agumon was on the floor, talking to Gomamon and Tentomon.   
"I'm squished!" Mimi complained. "Do we have to do this again?!"   
"So, guys, what's up?" Tai asked, ignoring Mimi's complaints.  
"Nothing much," Joe responded. "By the way, do you know how to ski?"  
"No," Tai responded. "Why?"  
"Because none of us know how to ski," Joe said. "Well that's just great."  
"Well, we can all learn," Palmon added.  
"Right."   
The van rolled over a huge bump, and it lurched. Everyone inside the car groaned, except for Sora's mother. After that, the road started to get steeper.  
"Well at least we know we're ALMOST there." Matt said. He looked out the windows. He was right. He saw the road get A LOT steeper, and as they went up the road, the temperature dropped.   
"I'm cold!" Mimi whined.  
"OK, we're almost there, just hold on," Sora's mother told Mimi. After about 30 minutes, minutes, The arrived in the parking lot, and lurched to a stop.  
"Well," Sora said, "We're here!" She opened the door, and jumped out onto the parking lot. She ran to the side door, and opened it. "Everybody out!"  
Each DigiDestined came out, followed by their respective Digimon. They all went to the trunk, to get their stuff.   
"OK, just register at that hotel over there." Sora's mother said, pointing to a medium sized building, made of brick. "I'll pick you up in about 3 days."   
Mimi looked at the building. A sign hung over the door, which said "Mt. Sleepy Hotel." It was made of brick, and had a chimney.  
"So that's where we are," Izzy said. "Mt. Sleepy. Prodigious!"  
"Nice name…" Matt muttered, sarcastically.  
"Well, let's go!" Sora said, running towards the hotel. Everyone followed her. She ran to the door opened it, and ran inside. She ran to the receptionists' desk. She saw that no one was there, so she rang the bell. While she was waiting for the clerk to come, she looked around the room. She saw a lot of signs, but one caught her eye. It said "WARNING AVALANCHES" in bold, red letters. Below it, there were smaller letters that gave things to do during an avalanche. She began to read, but was interrupted by a voice.  
"Can I help you?" The clerk had asked. He looked about 17, and had blue eyes, and short, spiky hair. He looked bored.   
"Uh… uh…" Sora said, unable to speak.  
"What she means to say, is that we want 2 rooms," Mimi said. She had walked up behind Sora, and she hadn't noticed.  
"OK," The attendant said, turning around to get 2 keys. He threw the keys on to the desk. "Here you go. Rooms 16 and 17. Have a nice day." He turned back around and walked into the back room.  
"Hey guys!" Mimi yelled to her friends. "We got the rooms!" She tossed a key to Tai, and looked at the tag on hers. They had room 16.   
"Hey Sora, Kari, come on! We have to go unpack," Mimi said to the other two girls.  
"OK, hold on for a sec," Sora said. She turned to the boys, who were talking. "Hey guys, we're gonna go upstairs and unpack now. We'll meet you down here in…. 30 minutes?"  
"Sure," Tai agreed. "Thirty minutes."  
Mimi, Kari, and Sora ran up the stairs, followed by their Digimon. When they got upstairs, they looked at the room numbers until they got to "16." Mimi stuck the key into the door, and turned it. She opened the room and looked inside.   
She gasped. "It's HUGE!" She looked around the room. There were 2 beds in the corner, and a couch near the middle of the room. Off to the side was a TV. Near the television were three cabinets.  
"Wow!" Sora exclaimed after seeing the room.  
Mimi dropped both of her suitcases, and they fell to the floor, with a crash. She stretched her arms, ran to the bed and jumped on it. "Finally! A comfortable bed! And a heater!"   
Kari walked in, saw Mimi, and rolled her eyes.  
"Wait," Sora said, "there are 2 beds, and 3 of us. Who's gonna sleep on the couch?"  
Mimi gasped. "Not me!"  
"Well since we're gonna stay here for three days," Kari said, "we can just alternate sleeping on the couch. I'll do it tonight. Might as well get it over with."  
"I don't understand why Sora can't just ask her boyfriend downstairs is he can just move another bed up here," Mimi said, not wanting to sleep on the couch.  
"My boyfriend?! Who?" Sora asked.  
"You know… the clerk guy. You know you like him," Mimi said.  
Kari laughed. "You know it's true. You couldn't even talk."  
"When was that? I don't remember that!" Sora said, defending herself.  
"Uh… uh…" Mimi said, imitating Sora. Mimi and Kari started cracking up.  
"Well… I MIGHT have said that." Sora replied, embarrassed.   
"Well, who can blame you? He WAS kind of cute." Mimi said. She laughed. "Better get to know him better, we're only gonna be here for 3 days!"  
Sora blushed. "OK guys, let's just start unpacking. And get off this subject. Besides, I know how both of you like.   
"Uh…" Mimi and Kari both said in unison.  
This time, it was Sora's turn to laugh. "Who's sayin' "uh" now?"  
Kari unzipped her backpack, and started folding her clothes, and putting them away in the cabinet nearest in the middle. Sora chose the cabinet to the right, and Mimi chose the one to the left. The three girls started to unpack.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were still downstairs.  
"I think we had better get up to our room to unpack," Izzy suggested. "If we want to be down here to meet the girls in 30 minutes."  
"OK," Tai said, looking at the number on his key. He walked upstairs, followed by the other boys, and their digimon.   
The boys' room was similar to the girls' room, only it had more furniture. In addition to the beds, cabinets, couch, and TV, there were 2 armchairs and a desk.  
"Who's gonna sleep on the beds?" T.K. asked.  
"Well I think T.K. should sleep on the bed 'cuz he's the youngest..." Matt said.  
"And 'cuz he's your brother..." Tai muttered under his breath.  
Matt shot him a dirty look, and continued, like he didn't hear him.  
"And I don't have to sleep on a bed, I'm fine with sleeping on a couch."  
"The same with me," Izzy added.  
"So it's between me and Joe," Tai said.  
"I say they play a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'," Matt said sarcastically.  
"That'll work," Joe agreed.  
"OK," Tai said, holding his hand out. "Let's play."  
The first time it was a draw, a rock, and a rock.  
The second time, Joe won, paper, and scissors.  
"OK," Izzy said. "It's decided. Joe and T.K. are sleeping in the beds, and Tai, Matt, and I are sleeping on the couch and in the chairs."  
Tai looked at his watch. "OK, we should start unpacking, if we wanna make the time." The boy's started to unpack, sloppier than the girls had. When they were done, they all went downstairs, where the girls were patiently waiting.   
"What took you so long?" Mimi asked, impatiently.  
"Mimi, we've only been down here a minute," Sora reminded her.  
"Oh yeah…" Mimi trailed off  
Matt laughed, and rolled his eyes.  
"Well guys, since none of us know how to ski," Mimi said, trying to change the subject, "I suggest we all get a tutor. It should be easy, right?"  
"We'll find out," Sora said. The gang went outside, and looked out at the mountains. They were huge, and were covered with snow. They saw skiers sliding down the slopes, and a snowmobile. As she was looking around, Mimi saw a sign that said 'Ski Lessons'  
She pointed to the sign. "Look guys, over there!" The group all ran to the sign, where a man met them. He wore a ski hat, gloves, and snowsuit.  
"Hi everyone," he greeted them. "The name's Mike. I suppose you came here for skiing lessons?"  
"Yeah," Mimi said. "So where do we start?"  
"First, you have to get some skis," He replied. "There's a shop over there. Once everyone has them, come back here." He pointed to a building not too far from there.   
"Thank you," Sora said.  
"No problem," He said before they ran off.  
  
At the store, after everyone had finished picking skis, they walked out of the store, and started walking back to the ski instructor.   
As they were walking back, Mimi had a suggestion. "After we're all done with the ski lessons, do you guys wanna go out to dinner?"  
"That's a GREAT idea!" Sora agreed. So did everyone else.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
When they got back to the ski instructor they started their lessons.  
  
After the lessons, and dinner, the DigiDestined were lounging in the lounge of the hotel. Mimi and Sora were sitting near the fireplace talking. Izzy was sitting in an armchair, working intently on his computer. Kari was talking to T.K. on the couch. Joe, Matt, and Tai were carrying on their own conversation.  
"So Mimi…" Sora asked, "You know when I said I knew who you liked?"  
"Yeah…"  
"When are you gonna tell him?"  
"Tell who?" Mimi said, pretending not to know what Sora was talking about.  
"You know… When are you goin' to tell Matt you like him?"  
"Shhh!" Mimi shushed Sora. "He might've heard you! And anyway, I don't like him like THAT."  
They both looked over at Matt. He didn't hear. Mimi sighed in relief. She just sat there, staring at him, for about half a minute, watching him talk and laugh.  
"Hello!" Sora said. "Earth to Mimi! I repeat, Earth to Mimi!"  
Mimi snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh sorry… I didn't notice you."  
Sora laughed. "Don't worry about it. So seriously, when are you gonna tell him? I know you like him." She said the last parts in a hushed tone.  
"Ok, well maybe I do like him… a little… but I'm not sure when I'll tell him…" Mimi said, confused. "I mean, he might not like me back… You know what I mean."   
"Yeah…" Sora said, thinking about what Mimi said.  
"Well," Mimi announced to everyone, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight everyone…" She yawned.  
"Goodnight," everyone said.  
"Goodnight..." Matt whispered.  
  
Author's Note: Hehe…. I think this part is a little boring, and not that romantic. (At least I think this part is boring and not that romantic… but the rest of the story will be better ^_^) Please review!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Snowbound  
_Part 2- Double Dare_  
_By Lurker248_  


  
All disclaimers can be found on the first part.  
Author's Note: Thanx to everyone who reviewed the first part, I'm glad you liked it! =). Well anywayz, this part will be mostly around Matt. Oh yeah, not that like any of you guys would care, but I changed the spacing because it looked a little messy on fanfiction.net.   
  
When Matt awoke from his sleep, he looked around. He looked out of the window, and saw snow falling. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.   
  
"Good morning, Matt," Izzy said, getting up from the armchair he was sleeping in.  
  
Matt yawned, and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Hey. So, is anyone else up?"  
  
"No, just us," Izzy replied. He walked towards the window, and looked out of it. "It looks like we're gonna be stuck today…"  
  
"Why? Too much snow?" asked Matt.  
  
"Precisely," said Izzy. He stretched, then yawned. "Well I'm going to change, then go downstairs." He looked in one of the cabinets, and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt. He looked back at Matt. "You coming?"  
  
Matt glanced at his watch. It said 7:10. "Nah," he replied. "I think I'll just stay here for a few more minutes." He yawned one more time, and fell back down on the couch.  
  
Izzy grabbed his laptop, clothes, and ran out the door. Matt yawned again and fell back asleep.  
  
  
  
When Matt awoke, he looked around. He was the only one still in the room. He looked at his watch again. 9:30. He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up. He got up, walked to the window, and looked out. It had almost stopped snowing, and the snow was about half a foot near the lodge, but it got much higher near the mountains. Matt walked towards his backpack, and grabbed a pair of black pants, with a white stripe down the side, and a black T-shirt. He quickly changed, and made his way downstairs. When he got there, he saw his friends sitting at two tables, eating breakfast.   
  
He pulled out a chair from another table, put it in an empty space, and sat down. "So where'd you all get your food?" He asked.  
  
T.K. pointed over to a long table, where there were rows of trays with food on them.  
  
"Thanks." Matt answered, running over to the table. He picked up a plate, and loaded up with food. He returned to the table.  
  
"So, everyone," Tai said, munching on something. "Before we start skiing, you guys wanna play a game? So we don't go when it's snowing?"   
  
Sora shrugged. "I guess… what do you guys think?"  
  
Mimi glanced outside. Snow was lightly falling, and it looked like it was going to stop soon. She sighed. "I guess."  
  
"Anyone NOT wanna play?" Tai asked the group. No one said anything. "Good. Meet you all at the lounge at 10:00." They continued to eat.  
  
  
  
About 15 minutes later, Matt walked downstairs, and made his way to the lounge. When he got there, he saw everyone was there, with the exception of Mimi, and Sora.  
  
He sat down in an unoccupied armchair. "So, Tai. What game did you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see," Tai said mysteriously.   
  
"Whatever," Matt replied lazily.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mimi running up to the lounge.  
  
"Hey everyone," Mimi said. "Sora's late 'cause she had a phone call. She'll be here in a couple of minutes, though. So what are we gonna do?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "You known as much as we do."  
  
Mimi sat down on the couch, next to Izzy, who was working on his computer while waiting. She watched him work, and wrinkled her forehead, trying to understand what he was doing.  
  
Matt stared at Mimi. 'She looks so cute when she's thinking…" He thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sora ran up to them.  
  
"OK guys, I'm here. So what are we gonna do?"  
  
Izzy looked up from his computer, and closed his laptop. "Go ahead Tai, explain what we are going to do." He placed his laptop on the coffee table in center of all the furniture.  
  
"Well," Tai said, "What I was planning to play was Truth or Dare!!!"   
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Come on," Tai persisted, "It's gonna be fun!"  
  
"Well…" Sora said. "It could be a LITTLE fun… I'm in!"  
  
"OK, cool," Matt said. "I guess I'll do it too."  
  
Eventually, everyone decided to join in.  
  
"OK, since it was MY great idea, I'll start." Tai said. "Kari, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh…. I think…." Kari replied.  
  
"Hurry up!" Tai said. "We don't have all day. After it's done snowing, we're all gonna go out, remember?"  
  
"OK, fine…" Kari said. "I'll choose… Truth!"  
  
"Hmm…. " Tai said, thinking. "What to do… Kari, admit who you like. Even though I already know, I want everyone else to hear."  
  
"That's boring, I already know that!" Sora said playfully.  
  
Kari blushed. "Uh…" Kari stammered. "I sorta like… T.K!" She said the last part quickly, hoping no one would hear it. She blushed harder.  
  
Unfortunately for Kari, every one heard. T.K blushed, and with a semi-smile on his face, turned away so that no one could see his face.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Hey Kari, would you mind running that by me again?" Mimi teased after everyone had stopped laughing.  
  
"Not funny, Mimi, " Kari replied. "Especially since I happen to know that you like mmpphh!" Mimi had covered her mouth.  
  
"Anyway, going on…" Mimi said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Kari laughed. "Izzy, truth or dare?"  
  
" I choose, Dare!"  
  
"OK, Izzy, I dare you to… kiss… Mimi!" Kari smiled.  
  
Izzy's face fell. Mimi looked shocked.  
  
Kari's grin widened. "Well, go ahead!"  
  
Izzy looked at Mimi, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Matt felt a pang of jealousy. Mimi just blushed, and looked over to Matt.  
  
Everyone laughed, except for Mimi, Izzy, and Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, why aren't you laughing? I thought you should be laughing the loudest," Tai asked.   
  
"I was just thinking of something," Matt said, laughing. "But that IS funny." He laughed, trying not to show any emotion.  
  
"Anyway, it is Mimi's turn," Izzy said.   
  
"OK, Matt, truth or dare." Mimi asked.  
  
"Dare."   
  
"OK, I dare you to… umm…" Mimi said, trying to think. "Oh I dunno, do a split?"  
  
"You can NOT be serious…" Matt said unbelievably.  
  
Tai laughed. "Go ahead, Matt. I wanna see this!"   
  
Matt moved the coffee table out of the way, and got down on his hands and knees. He tried to do a split. "Oww…" He tried to get up, barely making it.  
  
Mimi felt sorry for him. 'Why'd I make him do that?' She thought to herself.  
  
"OK, my turn to chose," Matt said, wincing in pain. "T.K., truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!" T.K. answered.  
  
"OK, do you like Kari?"  
  
"Uh…" T.K. stammered. "Well… yeah… a little." He said slowly. He blushed again.  
  
"Oh! Looks like we got ourselves a good couple!" Sora said, teasing the two youngest DigiDestined. They just both ignored her.  
  
"OK, Tai, truth or dare?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Um. Truth."  
  
"OK, admit what you think about…" T.K. looked around the room. "Mimi!"  
  
"Well," Tai said, "That's easy. I think she can be annoying at times… but she pulls through."  
  
"That's all?" T.K. said.  
  
"Pretty much. So, Sora, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Sora said, after thinking a little bit.  
  
"OK, who do YOU like?"   
  
"Um… you know the clerk from yesterday?" She said shyly. "I sorta like him…" She looked over to the receptionist's desk, to see if he was there. He was, and was flipping through a magazine, looking real bored.  
  
"Checkin' to see if he heard?" Tai asked, laughing.   
  
"Uh… no," Sora lied. "So Mimi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," She responded.  
  
"I dare you to… go one WHOLE day without wearing pink!"  
  
"Uh… OK," Mimi said, shocked.  
  
Mimi looked around the room for someone to chose. She looked in Matt's direction, and saw him looking around the room also. His gaze fell on her, and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, from across the room. He smiled at her, and looked away.  
  
"Uh, Izzy, truth or dare." Mimi asked.  
  
"Dare," He responded.  
  
"Well, since I don't have my pink clothes for a day, I dare you to go one day without a computer!"  
  
"OK…" Izzy said uncomfortably.  
  
"And to make sure, I'll just take it for the day," She said, reaching for his laptop.  
  
"Well," Izzy said, "Matt, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"OK, I dare you to… kiss Mimi!"   
  
Matt blushed. "Um… might as well get this over with…" Matt said to everyone. He got closer to Mimi, and gave her a kiss on the lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds. For a second, Mimi kissed back. Matt's eye's widened, but after the kiss was done, he looked normal, just a little dazed.  
  
"Well…" Sora said. "It stopped snowing. I'm goin' upstairs to change. C'mon Mimi!" While they were going upstairs, Sora winked at her.  
  
"Yeah," Matt said, "I'm gonna change too." He followed them upstairs.  
  
Author's Note: OK, this part was just to build up a little romance. Hope y'all liked this part, I'll try to finish the next part soon! And as alwayz, please review!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Snowbound Part 3- Close By Lurker248 

All disclaimers can be found on part 1. Author's Note: Thanx to all of you who reviewed part 2! And I have some responses to the reviewers: Yeah, I've played Starcraft before. My bro was reading a guide thing on it and I heard him say Lurker, and I thought it was a good name. That and I just used or "lurk" around and read stories, and don't review and stuff.... But now I do. As for the 248, I just typed in any random numbers, Hehe =). And to all the Tai and Sora people, I didn't say she DIDN'T like Tai, hehe. And you never know I might make a sequel for all of you Tai and Sora people, or put a little bit of romance between them in the story. (I won't tell you if I'm doing it, I'll just let you find out. Mainly 'cuz I just write as I go along, but I have the basic story line.) And to Katgrrl... Izzy's my favorite character! You GO girl! LOL. OK, I'm sounding weird now, onto the story. BTW, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner I got banned from the computer. And because of that, I won't get to work on this as much as I want. So it'll be REAL short. 

"I can't believe it actually happened!" Sora squealed. 

"I know!" Mimi agreed. "I mean, I thought he would give me a quick peck on the cheek, like Izzy did! But he kissed me on the lips! And for like, a few seconds! Woah!" 

"I know!" Sora yelled, excited for her friend. 

'But the question is if he likes me back...' Mimi thought. 

Matt on the other hand wasn't that thrilled. 'Man,' he thought to himself, 'Why'd I do that? Know, everyone probably knows I like her!' He opened up his backpack, and pulled out a sweater, and pulled it on over his black T-shirt. He sat down thoughtfully on the couch. 

Izzy walked in. "Hello, Matt. I figured since everyone was about to change to ski, I might as well also." 

"Yeah..." Matt replied. "Right..." 

Izzy grabbed a pair of black sweatpants, and a gray sweater, and walked out of the door, in the direction of the bathroom, to change. 

Matt sighed, and opened the door, to go back downstairs. He walked out of the door, and passed Mimi's room. He raised his hand to knock, but thought against it. He dropped his hand, and walked the rest of the way downstairs. 

Mimi walked down the stairs, a minute later. Sora still had to get ready, so she went alone. She was wearing black pants, and a light blue sweater. She walked into the lounge, and saw Matt sitting on the couch, thoughtfully. She walked towards him, and he snapped out of his daydreams. She sat down on the sofa next to the couch. 

"Hi," She said to him. 

"Hey," He replied. 

"You know that kiss I gave you? It didn't mean anything, OK?" Matt started. 

"Hello Mimi, Matt," Izzy said, coming towards them, slowly. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked. 

"Oh, no," Mimi said quickly. "Nothing." 

Soon, the rest if the DigiDestined appeared, changed. 

"So Mimi," Tai smirked. "I see your not wearing any pink." 

Mimi looked at Tai disgustedly. "Remember my dare? Obviously, I can't wear any pink." Matt smirked. 

"Well anyway," Tai said, trying to change the subject, "Do you all wanna eat before we go out?" 

Sora shrugged. "I guess..." She grabbed her jacket, and walked to the dining room. Everyone followed her. 

Mimi picked at her food with her fork. She couldn't eat. Matt's voice just kept on playing in her head, over and over again. 'You know that kiss I gave you? It didn't mean anything, OK?' 

"Hey Mimi," Sora said, "Is there something wrong?" 

Mimi sat up in her chair. "Nothing. I'm just not that hungry." She went back to her food. 

Tai pushed his plate away, and stood up. "Well, I'm done. I'll met you all outside. 

Sora and Kari pushed their plates away too. "Yeah," Kari said. "I'll go with you." She left, along with Tai and Sora. They 

After a few seconds, T.K. remembered he had forgotten his jacket in his room. "I'm gonna be outside, after I get my stuff, OK?" He said, running up the stars. 

Izzy pushed his got up. "Well, I'm done. I'll go outside, with Tai and them." 

Joe got up too. "Yeah, I'm full." They both walked out the door. So there was only Matt and Mimi left. 

Mimi looked up. "Where'd everyone go?" She asked Matt. 

"They all went outside," he answered, slowly taking a drink from his cup. "Well I'm gonna go outside too." "Wait for me," Mimi said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She saw that she had gotten something on his sweater, and laughed. "Sorry." She took a napkin and dipped it into her water. She looked up, and Matt smiled at her. She dabbed the napkin on his shoulder, trying to get the stain out. She looked up, and their faces were real close. Almost touching. She stared into his blue eyes for a second, and then looked away. "Well," She said. "Let's go." She got up picked up her jacket, and walked out the door. Matt grabbed his jacket, and followed her. 

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know. Real Short. I told you. Well anyway, please review. And sorry, but don't expect the next part that soon. =( 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Snowbound  
_Part 4- Snowballs_  
_By Lurker248_  


  
All disclaimers can be found on the first part.   
Here are some responses to the people who reviewed:  
That's OK, I won't e-mail ya Quilt. I don't really play Starcraft that much.  
  
Sure, you can use my fanfics on your website. Just ask first, but I'll probably say yes. Just give me credit. All comments for fanfics on your site go to Kevchiong@cs.com. Feel free to mail me anytime.   
  
No thanx, I'll just write it someway else, I have something in my mind…  
  
And once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
This part'll be about Matt. (Mimi, Matt, Mimi, Matt, etc.) So I won't say it anymore.   
BTW, I'm still banned; I just managed to get on the computer. Matt and Mimi are gonna get closer in this chapter. Yeah!   
  
  
Matt walked out onto the porch. He sat down thoughtfully on the steps, remembering what had just happened. 'I had almost kissed Mimi… so what?' He thought to himself. "It's probably nothing," he said aloud.  
  
"What's nothing?" Sora asked, walking towards him. "If it's about Mimi, you're in SERIOUS denial."  
  
"Well then I'm not in denial. 'Cuz it's not about Mimi."  
  
"Yeah… I believe you." Sora said.  
  
Matt got up from where he was sitting, and brushed his pants off. "OK, where's everyone else?"  
  
Sora pointed. "They're over there, waiting for you. Mimi's already there."  
  
Matt ran up to the rest of the gang, carefully avoiding Mimi's sight, and trying his best not to look at her.  
  
Sora elbowed Mimi, and mentioned to Matt. Mimi shrugged.  
  
"What are we standing around for?" Tai said impatiently. "Let's go!" He picked up a handful of snow, and packed it together tightly. He threw it at Sora. "Gotcha!" He yelled playfully. He ran off, before Sora could get him back.  
  
"Argh!" Sora yelled, brushing the snow off of her coat. "I'm gonna get you!" She ran off after him, grabbing some snow.   
  
Tai ran back to the group, panting, closely followed by Sora. Hey, let's have a snowball fight! We can ski or whatever tomorrow."  
  
"Sure!" T.K. agreed. He made a snowball, and launched it at Matt. "Gotcha, big bro!" He laughed, and ran behind a tree.  
  
Joe ran off, in the direction of the porch. He reappeared a few seconds later, a snowball in his hands, running in front of the DigiDestined. While he passed them, he threw it at Kari. He ran, laughing. T.K. ran after him, with a snowball in his hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was busy making a huge snowball, to throw at Matt, while Izzy ran behind T.K. and Joe, trying to hit one of them with a snowball. Sora just looked around, watching everyone. Mimi was watching Matt out of the corner of her eye, and Matt had given up trying not to look at Mimi, and decided to try to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Matt yelled to her, waving to her.  
  
Mimi looked startled, and looked directly at him. "What?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Mimi shrugged. "Sure. About what?"  
  
"About all the stuff that's happened…" Matt replied. "Just come here with me, so we can talk in private."  
  
Mimi stiffened. "Uh… OK, sure." They both walked to the porch, and Matt sat down. He mentioned for Mimi to also.  
  
"OK, I know that all this stuff that's happened… is a little weird." Matt started. "But I just wanna say, can we just forget about it? 'Cuz I know it's been troubling both of us. And I want BOTH of us to have a great vacation. So what do you say? Friends?" He held his hand out.  
  
Mimi took his hand, and shook it. "Yeah… Friends," She said in a semi-depressed tone. 'Or maybe more…' She thought to herself.  
  
Matt got up, still holding Mimi's hand. He helped Mimi up, and pulled her towards him, and gave her a little hug.  
  
"By the way," Matt said to her. "Take this!" He laughed, and threw a snowball at her.  
  
  
  
Later, everyone sat in the lounge, after the snowball fight. Everyone had some hot chocolate, and they were sitting by a lit fireplace. Joe sat in a red armchair. Izzy was sitting on the floor. Matt and Mimi shared the couch, with Sora on the end. Tai sat opposite of Joe, in another armchair, While T.K. and Kari were talking by the window.  
  
Matt glanced to the window, seeing snow fall outside. "Hey everyone," He said.   
  
T.K. looked annoyed that Matt interrupted his talk with Kari. "What?"  
  
"It's snowing again. Hard."  
  
"What's your point?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just saying."  
  
"Do y'all wanna do something? I have an idea," Tai said.  
  
"Oh please, not another idea of Tai's!" Sora joked.  
  
"Now you see what I live with everyday." Kari said playfully.  
  
"This time it's a GOOD idea!" Tai replied. "Scary stories!"  
  
"Well I guess I'll try to get through it. I hate scary stories!" Mimi answered, shuddering. She scooted closer to Matt. Matt smiled.  
  
"That would be a good idea if there were any scary stories that we all didn't know," Matt said. "And all the other stories we don't know aren't that scary."  
  
"Well do y'all know 'bout the devil's secret name?" Tai asked. "I don't think it's really that scary. It's about this little orphan kid. He's at this camp, and there's this bully that always picks on him. They decide to tell ghost stories, just like we are right now." Tai stopped, and looked around. "Well after a few stories, he decided that he should tell one. He told them about how he had met the devil, and how the devil had told him his secret name. If anyone said the name, the devil would come up and take him or her. Of course, the bully didn't believe him, and thought that his story was just FAKE. So he wanted to try it. The orphan took a sheet of paper, and wrote down the name. So the bully took the sheet of paper, and yelled out the name so loud, that no one hears him.   
  
Nothing happened, so he just smiled triumphantly at the orphan, and said, 'I told you it was fake.' After that, the boy goes into the woods, to get more firewood. A few seconds later, they heard him scream for help, and some sort of animal. They went after him, but they didn't find anything. He was gone.  
  
The orphan smiled, and said, 'My parents didn't believe me either.'" Tai looked around. "You wanna know what his name is? It's-"  
  
"That's OK, we don't really want you to get taken," Matt interrupted. Everyone laughed.   
  
"Yeah…" Mimi said. "Well I think it was scary.  
  
"A lot of things scare you, Mimi," Tai said. "And I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone. Hope you don't say his name!"  
  
Mimi shuddered, and grabbed the closest thing to her. Which happened to be Matt's arm.   
  
(Author's Note- OK, I'm gonna explain why I had such a non-scary story scare Mimi at the end.)  
  
Tai walked in the direction of the stairs, but circled back, without letting anyone see him.  
  
"Well that really wasn't fun," Joe said. "So what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"I dunno," Izzy said.  
  
"Just talk, I guess," Mimi said, still holding Matt's arm.  
  
"You know, you can let go of me know, Mimi," Matt said, laughing. Everyone started cracking up, and Mimi just had an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Sorry, Matt," she said, letting go of him.   
  
Tai leaped up from behind the couch, and grabbed Mimi. "Haha! I'm the devil and I've come to take you!" Mimi screamed, and punched Tai on the shoulder.  
  
"Never do that AGAIN!" she yelled at him. Matt and Sora laughed.   
  
She turned back to the rest of the group. "So what do you guys want to talk about? Any suggestions?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno," Sora answered. "I'm going to bed anyway. I'm tired from chasing Tai so much today." She laughed, and headed to her room.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Tai said. "I'm tired from RUNNING from Sora." He followed Sora upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to go up too, so I can use my laptop when I get up," Izzy said, getting up from his place on the floor. "See everyone in the morning."  
  
"Me too. Early to bed, early to rise. So I can get this skiing thing over with," Joe said, following the rest of the gang.  
  
At that point, everyone left except for T.K. and Kari, who were still talking, and Matt and Mimi.  
  
"You really think that story was scary? Matt asked  
  
"Yeah…" Mimi answered. She moved closer to Matt, and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Matt said. "It's not true."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Mimi said, yawning. She laid her head on Matt's shoulder. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Me too," He answered. He sat there, staring into the fire, thinking.  
  
Mimi looked out of the window. "It's still snowing," She said softly. "You think we're going to get snowed in?"  
  
"Probably not," Matt said, playing with her ponytail.   
  
Mimi yawned one more time, and got up. "I'm gonna get some sleep, so I can get some energy for tomorrow. See ya in the morning."  
  
Matt looked sad that Mimi had gotten up. "Goodnight. Don't let the story scare you!" He yelled after her. He yawned, and went back to his thinking.  
  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, this part is FINALLY done! Well, I told you Matt and Mimi would get close, and they did. And like I said, I'll tell you why I chose such a non-scary story. I asked my brother for ideas. He gave me these: The Devil's Secret Name or something that would only scare Mimi. A fashion story (Hehe.) Here's what I came up with:  
  
  
"Lemme start with a story," Tai said. "It's about this killer. He went around killing people in ski lodges, and stuff."  
  
"So?" Mimi said,  
  
"Did I mention? He was wearing… stripes and plaid!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Haha, that was weird, wasn't it?  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Snowbound

__

Part 5-Accidental Kiss

By Lurker248

All disclaimers can be found on part 1. 

Hi everyone! This is one of the last parts, for those of you who still read this. Although I doubt there's anyone left, 'cuz I'm getting less and less reviews! Anywayz, the DigiDestined finally get to go skiing. =).

BTW, you wont be hearing from me in like a month, cuz I'll be busy. But after that, I'm going to have a whole bunch of new stories! This is one of the last parts (5/6.) Forgive me, I don't know much about skiing so it won't be that good. 

PS, this part isn't going to be that good. I just took some medicine and I'm SLEEPY…. Argh.

"Mimi, wake up!" Sora said, shaking Mimi furiously.

"Ungh…" Mimi groaned. "Give me five more hours…" She turned over so that her back was facing Sora.

"Mimi! Don't make me get Matt in here to wake you up! But of course, when we're walking over here, I'm sure the subject of who likes who will come up…" Sora trailed off. Mimi sat up in her bad.

"Okay, okay… I'll get up…" Mimi said, groaning again.

"Why are you so sleepy anyway? You and Matt stay up all night?" She teased. She laughed. "Anyway, I'm going downstairs. See you there." Sora began to walk to the door.

"No…" Mimi trailed off. "Well I'm gonna change. I'll see you downstairs." Sora opened the door.

Mimi grabbed a pair of black pants, and a pink sweater. "By the way," She said. "It wasn't me and Matt. It was the couch."

Later, everyone was downstairs, eating breakfast.

"So," Sora started. "Is everyone ready to go skiing?"

"Well I guess I am," Joe said. "As long as I don't break an arm or something. He said the last part sarcastically. 

"Yes, me too," Izzy said, typing away at his computer. 

Tai rolled his eyes. "You probably won't get off of you laptop, Izzy," He said, sipping his juice. He pushed his chair away, and stood up. "I'm done. Anyone else?"

Matt pushed his chair away, and so did Mimi. "Yeah, I'm ready." Matt said. 

"Me too," Mimi said. The three of them walked outside together, Matt and Mimi ALMOST holding hands.

"We'll meet you outside," Matt called after them, while walking out of the door.

When everyone was outside, with their ski suits and skis on, they boarded the ski lift. Matt and Mimi on one, followed by T.K. and Kari, Joe and Izzy, and Tai and Sora.

"So you scared Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Mimi answered shyly. 

Matt slipped his hand into hers, and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry," Matt said. "It won't be THAT scary."

Mimi smiled at him. "Yeah…"

"Well, time to get off," Matt said, as the ski lift slowed down. He squeezed her hand again, and jumped off of the ski lift. Mimi followed, reluctantly. When everyone got off of the lift, they went up to the beginners slope.

Mimi trudged through the snow. "This snow feels like it's about to sink…" She complained, stomping her feet to test the ground. She leaned against a huge rock, that was at lest f times as tall as she was. On top of it was a lot of fresh snow.

"It won't." Matt assured her. He grabbed her, and hugged her.

"I'm TELLING you!" Sora said. "You guys would make such a cute COUPLE!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Matt said, reluctantly letting go of Mimi. "Well anyway… you guys ready?"

"YEAH!" Tai yelled, running to the start of the beginner's course. He pushed off with his ski poles, and whizzed down the slope, yelling. T.K. followed his lead, followed by Kari. Izzy went next, then Joe, and Sora. 

"You ready, Mimi?" Matt yelled, grabbing her hand. He pushed off, and Mimi clutched his hand tighter, as they went faster and faster down the slope.

"MAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed, trying her best to hold on tightly to his hand. The others were way ahead of them, so all she could see was the white snow ahead of them… and a rock?

"Matt watch out!" she yelled, pointing the rock. Matt made a swerve, which caused Mimi to scream louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed, as she lost her grip on Matt. She tried her best to steady herself, and almost tripped. "MATT HELP ME!" She screamed to him. Above them, near the top of the ski course, the snow on top of the rock began to fall, and tons of snow began to make its way down the ski course.

"AVALANCHE!" Someone yelled from the top of the slope, trying to alert anyone on the slopes. 

Matt happened to hear her, and spotted a cave ahead of him and Mimi in front of him, to his right. He glanced backwards, seeing the snow inch closer and closer. In a few seconds, it would catch up.

"Mimi!" He yelled, skiing as expertly as he ever did before, jumping at her, and pushing her into the cave, just before tons of snow covered it's entrance. 

When Matt awoke, he had a bandage on his arm, and he was leaning on the wall of a cave, with Mimi resting quietly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"There was an avalanche…" Mimi replied. "We're stuck in this cave until someone finds out we're missing."

"What's wrong with my arm?" He said, wincing, as he tried to move his arm.

"You got hurt, and were bleeding… So I bandaged it up, and you woke up."

"Man… bad luck huh?" He asked, with a laugh. 

"Yeah…" Mimi said. She got closer to Matt, and hugged him. "Do you think we're going to get out of here?" She asked.

Matt hugged her back. "Yeah… Soon…"

Meanwhile, the rest of the DigiDestined were back at the top of the ski slope, looking down in the snow, looking for signs of either Matt or Mimi.

"I'm gonna call the police," Joe said, hurrying off back to the inn.

"Yeah, I'm coming too," Sora said, following Joe. "You guys just keep on looking for them."

"I'm hungry!" Mimi complained. "And cold. And tired. And-"

"I get your point!" Matt snapped at her. "So can you SHUT UP?" Mimi quieted herself down, and hugged her knees. 

Matt sighed. "Look, Mimi… I'm sorry I yelled at you like that… It's just…"

"Yeah… I know," She whispered quietly.

Matt moved closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek, and moved her head so that she was looking straight at him. "I'm sorry, is what I'm trying to say." Mimi found herself staring into his eyes again, and they both moved closer, slowly. Their lips met, and Matt pulled away quickly.

"Well…" Matt trailed off. "I guess we have to figure out how to get out of here.

"OK, so are you sure they were trapped in the avalanche?" An officer asked Sora, as he looked over her shoulder to a nearby ambulance.

"Yeah… positive," Sora said. "Can you just hurry up and get them out? I'm worried about them."

"We're working on it," The officer said, straightening out his glasses. Sora looked down on the course, and saw two teams. One was digging furiously in the snow, to the left. The other digging what APPEARED to be a huge rock. Something clicked in Sora's mind.

"Dig over there!" She yelled, directing the team of diggers to the rock. "I remember seeing a cave there, when I passed. They could be in there!"

"Listen to her!" The officer commanded. Both teams simultaneously turned around, and headed towards the rock, and started to dig.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Matt asked, shaking Mimi, trying to wake her up. She groaned, and her eyes opened.

"Yeah… I think. You think they found us?" She asked hopefully. 

"Yeah! I hope, anyway," Matt answered. The wall of snow began to crack, and a beam of light illuminated the dark cave. 

"Is anyone there?" A voice shouted from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah! Get us OUT of here!" Matt shouted.

"OK, we found them!" The voice said. "OK, you'll be out of there before you know it!"

Later, after Mimi was finished taking a shower, she walked downstairs, and sat in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate.

Matt walked to the couch, and sat down besides Mimi. "Listen Mimi…" He said, "In the cave… That, you know, kiss? It meant NOTHING. Just friends, right?"

Mimi felt her heart sink. "Yeah," she replied softly. "Nothing."

Author's Note: Oh, suspense! Sorry to leave you in all the suspense, but I gotta work on the next part! Don't worry, the last part will be out soon! And this part was really, bad, wasn't it?


	6. Default Chapter Title

Snowbound  
Part 6-Promise  
By Lurker248  
  
All disclaimers can be found on part 1.  
Author's Note: Hello people! OK, this is the last part! It's gonna be short... Sorry but I got too MUCH writers block for this part (In other words, that's why it's short.) Please R/R!  
BTW, This part is gonna be focused around both Matt AND Mimi (and a little bit of Sora.) This is real, real short...  
And you guys aren't gonna be reading any of my stories in a month, because I gotta go on vacation. But I'm gonna be working on a lot of stories (Mimato, Taiora and Kari and T.K. (forgot the name =) included.)  
  
Matt walked away from Mimi, shaking his head.  
  
'What have I done?' He asked himself. 'I know that I wanna be with Mimi... but... Why did I tell her that? I hafta sort all of this out...'   
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was sitting on the couch, stirring her hot chocolate, and just staring into the fire.  
  
'He's not interested in me...' She thought. ' I wish he were... I mean I really LIKE him. I would go as far to say I LOVE him... But does he feel the same way? I don't know...'  
  
Unnoticed by both of them, Sora stood by the stairs, watching.  
  
  
  
Later, Sora was upstairs, at a desk in her room.  
  
"I wonder how I should help Matt and Mimi get together..." Sora asked herself thoughtfully. An idea struck her. She wrote down a note for Mimi, and left it on her bed. She then went to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, Mimi came upstairs, sleepy. She immediately fell onto her bed, and fell asleep. Not noticing the note.   
  
  
  
In the morning, Matt woke up the earliest out of all the DigiDestined, and made his way downstairs. It was late, but none of his friends were awake. Well that's what he thought. When he got there, he sighed, and sat onto the couch, looking depressed.  
  
"Hey there," A voice said, behind Matt. "You look depressed. Anything on your mind?"  
  
Matt looked behind him. There stood a girl with blond hair, and green eyes, dressed in blue jeans, and a light blue sweater.  
  
"Nah..." Matt said. "Nothing... Just having a little problem with this girl..." Matt trailed off.  
"Wanna talk about it?" The girl asked thoughtfully.. "By the way, my names Karen."  
  
"Well..." Matt started. "A whole bunch of stuff has been happening... Like we've kissed and stuff. But I keep on ignoring her and stuff. Telling her things like "It didn't mean anything..." I guess I'm kind of afraid of commitment or something."  
  
"Ahh..." Karen said, nodding wisely.   
  
"But I don't know... I sort of wanna be with her, but I don't. You know what I mean. I'm totally confused..." Matt put his head in his hands.  
  
"Well does this girl wanna be with you too?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure... I mean it's the way we act together. My other friend told me that we looked good together, I don't think she was playing around, but I did. I just kept on acting the same to Mimi. That's her name." Matt felt relieved that he got all of that off of his mind.  
  
"Well my advice is to just tell her." Karen said. "I mean, what do you have to lose? If she's your true friend, she's going to have to still be your friend, and she probably won't hurt you."  
  
"Thanks, I guess..." Matt said.   
  
"No problem," Karen said, getting up. "Just glad to help."  
  
Matt nodded at her, and just sat there.  
  
Karen walked behind the couch, and circled back to the stairs.  
  
"Do, did you tell him?" Sora said, at the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said. "I told him to just tell her. Do you really think it'll work?" She asked. "I don't really think so..."  
  
"Well I do," Sora said. "I just hope it does. I really, really, REALLY want to see them together! I mean they are so cute!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." Karen replied. "Well I'm going out. Bye!"  
  
  
  
"She's right..." Matt said to himself. "I'm just going to come out and tell her. What's there to lose?"  
  
He looked for Mimi, but he couldn't find her. He finally decided to check her room.  
  
"Mimi?" He asked, quietly. He knocked on the door lightly. It opened slowly, and he saw Mimi peacefully sleeping. He sat on her bed, quietly, and looked at her. Her hair wasn't that messed up.  
  
"Matt..." She mumbled quietly, in her sleep.  
  
'She looks beautiful...' Matt thought to himself. HE touched her face, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Oh..." Mimi said groggily. "Hey Matt..."  
  
Mimi blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up.  
  
Matt got up from where he was sitting. Mimi sat up in her bed. "So... What do you want?"  
  
"Mimi, I need to tell you something..." Matt trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanna say... that... I love you..." He mumbled the last part.  
  
Mimi's eyes shot up. "WHAT?"   
  
'Well she's wide awake now...' Matt thought to himself.  
  
Matt cringed. "Nothing..." He said quietly. "Nothing at all."  
  
Mimi smiled at him. "I love you too." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"I heard that," Matt said jokingly.  
  
Mimi got up, and hugged Matt. He sighed.  
  
"Mimi..." He whispered quietly, seriously now. "Remember all those things I said about "forget about it?" I had a reason... I just... wanted to forget. Everything. I don't know why. It's just... I dunno. But now... I won't deny it. I love you..."  
  
Mimi smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Promise?" She asked.  
  
Matt smiled back at her, and kissed her back. "I promise..."  
  
That was his promise. And he would keep it forever.  
  
  
Author's Note: And THAT was the effect of severe writer's block for me. Hehe. Well anyway, since this part is bad, check put the other story I just put out. It's called "There For You." It's better than this =).  



End file.
